El ex de mi novia
by ZafiroKristalino
Summary: Jet y Katara son novios, Zuko es el ex de la morena. Jet y Zuko hacen una especie de no amistad muy extraña ¿Qué pasara luego de una borrachera cuando Jet despierta en una habitación que no es la suya? Jetko AU One shot


**El ex de mi novia.**

**Resumen: **Jet y Katara son novios, Zuko es el ex de la morena. Jet y Zuko hacen una especie de no amistad muy extraña ¿Qué pasara luego de una borrachera cuando Jet despierta en una habitación que no es la suya? Jetko AU One shot

**Advertencia: **Tiene insinuaciones a ya saben que, nada grafico porque no se hacer nada muy fuerte XD y creo que el leguaje no está mal. No le encontré suficientes puntos para ponerlo en M, pero creo que oscila entre T y M. YAOI, chico x chico (¡Advertidos!) Jetko, Jet x Zuko AU actual

* * *

Jet estaba con su novia, Katara le sonrió pero luego su vista se posó en otro chico y ella hiso una mueca de sorpresa.

-¿Quién es él?- pregunto curioso el moreno, la chica suspiro.

-Mi ex, se llama Zuko, que extraño si se había mudado de ciudad- dijo sorprendida.

Ese fue el día que Jet y Zuko se conocieron, Katara los presento y Jet pudo saber exactamente porque salían. Zuko era un chico completamente delicioso, su piel blanca, sus ojos oro, su cabello negro y, tal vez lo que descolocaba un poco era su cicatriz en su rostro. Pero le quedaba bien, como una marca personal.

El chico no parecía afectado de que su ex saliera con otro y los saludo con muy buen humor, su sonrisa realmente era muy bella y la ropa que llevaba si era provocativa. Ese era el problema de ser bisexual, que apreciabas la belleza de ambos sexos.

-Ojala nos veamos pronto- dijo antes de palmear su hombro y desaparecer.

* * *

Luego, hubo varias veces que se encontraron, Jet estaba un poco confundido porque Zuko lo trataba con mucha familiaridad y como que si lo conociera desde siempre. Si no supiera quien era diría más bien que le estaba coqueteando, pero en seguida descarto la idea. El joven de ojos oro solo estaba siendo amable… ¿Con el novio de su ex?

Katara le conto que la relación con Zuko no había funcionado porque él la engañaba con otra chica, Jet solo había medio sonreído y asentido. Que el supiera Zuko en estos momentos estaba soltero, no lo había visto con ninguna chica en los lugares donde lo había encontrado.

* * *

Tiempo después Zuko le contaba que en realidad habían cortado porque él no se sentía bien con esa relación, no se sentía cómodo y lo que alguna vez tuvieron murió, y no le vio sentido seguir una relación así.

-¡Hey! ¿Vas al bar hoy?- no paso mucho tiempo para que Jet y Zuko entablaran una extraña no amistad. Jet sonrió al escuchar esa voz por teléfono.

-Claro, nos vemos haya- ellos tenían un bar favorito en común, aunque jamás bebían alcohol solían ir a tomar algo o encontrarse con sus amigos en esos lugares y se iban antes de la noche.

Cuando Jet bajo del auto miro sorprendido al otro, Zuko se había vestido de una forma bastante sexy para esta ocasión. El joven de piel clara tenía puesto un pantalón negro que se pegaba a él como una segunda piel, una remera blanca tapada por un saco de cuero negro que le daban un toque de "chico malo", además de sus lentes de sol que se quitaba de forma provocativa o por lo menos eso le pareció al moreno.

-¿Entramos? Creo que nos están esperando- sonrió Zuko sacando del ensueño a su acompañante. Jet le medio sonrió antes de que ambos entraran y aunque no quisiera, varias veces su vista se posó más de lo debido en el chico de la cicatriz.

Esa vez se quedaron hasta tarde en el bar y con la noche, vinieron los tragos cada vez más fuertes hasta que en un momento de esta no les quedaba cordura sobria.

* * *

-Mmmm- Jet se despertó en una cama que no era la suya cuando los rayos del sol entraron desde el ventanal. Al abrir los ojos en seguida sintió la resaca que sigue a una borrachera y no pudo distinguir bien o pensar que definitivamente no estaba en su habitación –No volveré a beber- murmuro mientras se destapaba, encontrándose que no tenía la ropa puesta. No le dio importancia a esto y bastante confundido empezó a vestirse con la ropa que estaba esparcida en toda la habitación.

Luego de haberse vestido se pasó la mano por la cara tratando de recordar que rayos hacía ahí, cuando por fin noto que no estaba solo en la habitación. Su cerebro hiso un "clic" ¿Se habría acostado con alguien?

Tratando de no entrar en pánico se volvió acercar a la cama, en ella otra persona estaba tapada hasta la cabeza con las caras sabanas seguramente en un intento de dormir con toda la luz que había en el cuarto.

Cuando noto quien era trago duramente.

Zuko.

¡¿Ahora qué haría?! Prácticamente se había acostado con el ex de su novia, cosa más extraña no podía haber y le había ocurrido justo a él. Respiro profundo tranquilizándose, estar en la misma habitación no le decía que ellos habían hecho _eso_, podrían no haber hecho nada.

Pero estaban sin ropa o por lo menos él estaba así, ya que no podía saber lo del otro con exactitud porque Zuko estaba bastante tapado. Tal vez el sí recordaba lo que había pasado, así que se sentó cerca de donde estaba el durmiente y movió su hombro.

-Zuko…- lo llamo tratando de despertarlo, pero el otro solo murmuro cosas inentendibles antes de acurrucarse más contra las sabanas y cerró los ojos con más fuerza -¡Zuko!- grito haciendo que una onda de dolor se sintiera en su cabeza. Auch, no había recordado la migraña.

Mas el de la cicatriz solo se tapó la cabeza con la almohada.

-Deja de molestar, me duele la cabeza a horrores y deja de gritar- se quejó mientras se ponía con más fuerza la almohada en la cabeza rodeándola con sus brazos haciendo que en el acto se destapara su bien formado abdomen. Jet no pudo evitar mirarlo momentáneamente para luego tratar de quitarle el cojín de la cara.

-¡Ni siquiera sabes quién soy y estas así tranquilo!- resoplo el moreno, escucho una risita proveniente del otro que lo hiso rodar los ojos.

-Eres Jet, reconozco tu voz aun con toda esta migraña- dijo simplemente. El moreno suspiro y prefirió no ahondar más en se tema ya que Zuko no se veía realmente preocupado, así que se decidió por ir a ver por la gran ventana.

-¿Dónde estamos?- susurro

-En mi habitación, creo- murmuro Zuko mientras se quitaba la almohada de la cara y miraba alrededor deteniéndose en Jet -¿Qué haces tú aquí?- dijo curioso. Jet se mordió el labio, al parecer ninguno de los dos recordaba cómo había terminado la noche anterior.

-No lo sé… tú crees que… ejem- Jet se aclaró la garganta nervioso –Ya sabes- murmuro algo incómodo, Zuko respiro profundo y lo miro volviendo a apoyar su cabeza en la almohada, siguiendo tapado de la cintura para abajo.

-Si- dijo normalmente haciendo alzar una ceja al otro –Por el dolor que siento en la parte baja yo diría que si- dijo el pelinegro sonrojándose y mirando para otro lado. Jet también se sonrojo y se mordió el labio un poco más fuerte, si seguía así terminaría por rompérselo.

-Ya ¿Pero cómo llegamos aquí?- dijo finalmente.

-¡Por dios! ¡Espero que ninguno de los dos haya conducido hasta acá!- dijo asustado Zuko sentándose alarmado, para luego hacer una mueca de dolor –Por eso odio hacerlo borracho, porque luego duele- se quejó en seguida, Jet lo miro sorprendido.

-¿No es tu primera vez?

-Claro que sí, pero mis amigos siempre dicen que jamás hagas tu primera vez con alcohol en las venas porque luego duele y además siento que mi cabeza va explotar, debí haberlos escuchado- dijo haciendo una mueca antes de levantarse importándole poco tener compañía y empezando a vestirse. Jet tuvo la decencia de mirar a otro lado cuando se moría de ganas de no apartar la vista.

-¿Y cómo llegamos a tu habitación?- volvió a preguntar, Zuko lo miro con una ceja alzada y Jet trato de mantener su vista en la cara del chico y no en otro lado, ya que el joven de ojos oro tan solo se había puesto un short corto, dejando a la vista su bien trabajado abdomen y sus piernas.

Al final Zuko asintió y toco un botón de la pared y apareció un hombre que parecía el mayordomo.

-¿Cómo llegue aquí Carl?- pregunto simplemente. El hombre miro de reojo a Jet pero solo fue un segundo y luego volvió a ver a su señor.

-Los trajo el chofer señor, ambos no estaban muy sobrios pero pidió que a cierta hora lo traigamos pero como usted estaba acompañado de este joven llegaron los dos. Creo que solo estaban hablando y cuando entraron a la casa se dirigieron a la habitación y de ahí no han salido ¿Le traigo el desayudo a usted y a su acompañante?- dijo todo con el mismo tono monótono, Zuko negó y dijo un "bajamos luego" y el sirviente se retiró.

-¿Ves? Llegamos así porque si- dijo normalmente.

-Entonces estamos en tu casa

-En mi mansión, en realidad de mi familia, pero es lo mismo- dijo quitándole importancia.

-¿Deberíamos bajar?- pregunto el moreno ya sin saber cómo salir de esa situación tan embarazosa, Zuko lo miro y le sonrió.

-No quiere, hum ¿Repetir?-

Y en serio que Jet trato de decirle que no, pero simplemente no pudo, el chico era demasiado bello para eso y además, un buen amigo jamás rechaza un favor.

-Ok, creo que te debo uno estando sobrio- dijo simplemente antes de acercarse a él con una sonrisa depredadora.

Ya cortaría con Katara mas tarde, por ahora podía disfrutar de su nuevo novio sin preocuparse de la morena histérica.

Lo que Zuko nunca le dijo ni le diría, que esa noche en el bar no había bebido ni un vaso de alcohol y el único que había estado ebrio era el moreno.

* * *

**Ja ja ja XD tenía que poner eso en el final! Bueno, este es otro cliché, la borrachera (No creo que sea de ATLA pero de algún lado es) Zuko le robo el novio a Katara uhhh XD :3 (¿lo que Zuko le hiso a Jet califica como violación? lo que es raro, porque Zuko es el pasivo XD) Zuko no tomo, así que por lo tanto mintió dos veces: en que tenía migraña (por lo que se la soda no puede hacerlo XD) y en que no recordaba nada de la noche anterior (porque si lo hacía) que pillo XD  
**

**¿Comentarios?**


End file.
